I Speak Through the Rose
by rokka
Summary: Shinya suka mawar. Dilema banget saat Die dan Yoshiki selalu memberi bunga. Bingung mau milih siapa.


**I Speak through the Rose**

**16/09/2010**

**Title : ****I Speak through the Rose**

**Author : Rokka Purin Terandou **

**Chapter(s) : **wansyot!  
><strong>Genre : <strong>drama  
><strong>Rating : <strong>17+

**Band(s)** **:** Dir en Grey  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> Die x Shinya  
><strong>Summary : <strong>Dan yang terburuk Die ada di kamarku! Telanjang!

**Disclaimer : **yeah, I know it.

**Comments : **hh… *sigh*

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Aku hanya suka membeli satu tangkai bunga mawar merah saja. Lalu aku akan menaruh mawar merah itu ke dalam vas bunga. Dan aku akan menaruhnya di dalam kamar. Sehingga hanya aku sendiri yang menikmati keindahan dan kecantikannya. Tapi Die selalu saja memberiku sebuket bunga. Aku sudah berulangkali bilang padanya, satu tangkai saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Tapi dia bersikeras memberiku sebuket penuh. Aku bilang lagi bahwa mawar merah saja sudah cukup. Namun Die justru memberiku bermacam jenis bunga dalam satu rangkaian buket. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku membiarkan Die melakukan sesukanya. Seperti membiarkan kumbang berkeliaran di sekitar bunga mawar tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Setangkai mawar?" Die menatapku tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku balas menatapnya, bingung. Aku yang membeli, kenapa dia yang protes?

Die mengambil beberapa bunga lagi lalu meminta pelayan toko merangkainya. "Kau ini tidak punya uang atau apa, Shin?"

"Die~~" aku mendengus kesal.

Die nyengir jahil. Kemudian Die membayar bunga itu. Aku terlambat mengeluarkan dompet. Ah, sudahlah. Kulihat dia berdiri gagah di hadapanku. Dengan kedua tangan menggenggam buket bunga, ia berkata, "Untuk permaisuriku, shinchan yang anggun."

Aku tersenyum, menerima buket bunga itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Merona seindah mawar merah yang baru merekah.

"Satu tangkai mawar saja sudah cukup, Die-kun." Aku meyakinkan Die entah untuk keberapa kalinya walau percuma. Di tangan Die sudah tergenggam sebuket bunga. Ada mawar merah tepat di tengah, lily, cryssant, anemone, forget-me-not, daisy, cosmos, camelia. Wah, sepertinya semua jenis bunga dipadu menjadi satu.

"Masing-masing punya kecantikan sendiri yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Mawar memang sangat cantik, tapi cryssant juga cantik. Walaupun kalau dibandingkan, mawar lebih cantik sih, hehe…" Die ketawa, bingung dengan omongannya sendiri. "yah, maksudku, kan bosan kalau setiap hari memandangi satu jenis bunga saja."

Aku terpaksa menembus kedalaman mata Die demi mendengar ucapannya itu. Mawar memang luar biasa indah, tapi aku lupa, bunga lain juga menarik perhatian kumbang.

Aku berniat membeli setangkai bunga mawar di toko bunga langgananku, tapi hujan menahanku di lobi gedung yang biasa kami gunakan untuk latihan. Aku mengambil tempat di sudut lobi, di balik tanaman hias, tempat dimana aku bisa mengamati sekeliling tanpa disadari orang lain. Terutama bila yang kuamati itu seorang yang peka seperti Die. Semua orang di dunia ini pasti tau siapa Andou Daisuke alias Die sang gitaris Dir en Grey. Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa Die pun punya banyak kenalan di luar sana. Terutama para wanita yang muda dan cantik. Dan aku tak pernah menyangka, bukan hanya aku yang diberi buket bunga oleh Die. Dan tentu saja, bukan hanya aku seorang yang bahagia mendapat ciuman di pipi oleh Die. Hujan sudah reda, aku bergegas ke toko bunga. Sepertinya bunga mawar tak bisa mekar selamanya.

"Shincha~~~n…" Die mendadak memeluk, mengangkat, dan memutar tubuhku seperti anak kecil.

"Hentikan. Lepaskan aku…" Aku berusaha mengelak tapi Die malah ketawa jahil. Aku terhuyung mundur sesaat setelah Die menurunkanku.

"Nah, sekarang bilang apa salahku." Kata Die.

Aku duduk di sofa dan mengambil ponsel, pura-pura sibuk. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Die duduk di sebelahku, menarik daguku, dan memaksaku melihat matanya. "Beberapa hari ini kau tidak bicara kalau tidak kuajak bicara. Kau juga tidak tersenyum kalau tidak kuajak senyum. Kau seperti bunga yang layu, Shinchan. Aku tak suka pada bunga yang layu." Kata Die sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal cari bunga lain yang masih segar." Aku menyentak tangan Die, menatapnya tajam lalu beralih.

"Hey, Shinchan, apa maksudmu?" Die masih berusaha menahanku. Aku tak mau menoleh sedikitpun. Mawar memang cantik, tapi durinya tajam.

Aku menunggu teman-teman lain di studio sambil mendengarkan musik. Kupejamkan mata, mungkin aku bisa tidur sebentar. Tapi bau wangi bunga menggugah hidungku. Aku buka mata, ada sebuket bunga mawar merah di depanku. Dan Die berdiri dengan senyumnya yang khas, kocak dan kekanakan. "Untuk permaisuriku tercinta, Shinchan."

Aku jengah. Aku tak mau menerima buket mawar itu. Tapi aku harus! Untuk menunjukkan pada Die bahwa aku bersikap biasa saja. "Arigatou." Ucapku.

Die tersenyum puas. Hanya saja aku khawatir dia akan mengajakku ngobrol. Maka saat dia duduk di sebelahku, segera aku permisi ke toilet. Kadang-kadang ada bunga mawar yang tumbuh di tepi jurang, susah mendapatkannya.

"This is for you, my sweetheart."

Aku mendongak, mendapati sebuket mawar pink. Aku kesal karena Die tidak menyerah juga. Tapi, di balik buket itu ternyata bukan Die.

"Yoshiki-san?" desisku tak percaya.

Ya Tuhan! Aku ingin berteriak, menubruknya, lalu mencium pipinya kanan kiri. Tapi tentu saja aku tak benar-benar melakukannya. Aku tidak seheboh itu. Lagipula, Yoshiki sudah lebih dulu memelukku dan mencium pipiku kanan kiri. Jadi, aku tak perlu melakukannya pun, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Rupanya Yoshiki baru pulang dari LA. Aku melayang saat Yoshiki bilang kangen padaku walau aku tau itu Cuma basa-basi. Ah, aku harus berterimakasih untuk mawarnya.

"Arigaotu gozaimasu, yoshiki-san."

"Kau suka?" Yoshiki menyisipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum tulus lalu mencium mawar-mawar di genggamanku. Yoshiki membelai rambutku dan mencium keningku. Tapi dia tak bisa lama-lama menemaniku. Dia pergi setelah mencium tanganku. Kadang aku mengkhayal, andai mawar juga punya sayap hingga bisa terbang mengejar kupu-kupu.

Sore itu aku memandangi kumpulan mawar pink pemberian Yoshiki di vas bunga. Sambil tiduran di balkon, aku melamunkan Yoshiki. Mengingatkanku pada kupu-kupu, yang indah tapi selalu terbang saat aku ingin menangkapnya. Bunyi bel apatoku memaksaku bangkit. Aku mengintip dulu sebelum membuka pintu. Mawar-mawar pink yang terlihat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka pintu, berdebar-debar, dan tersenyum senang, berharap satu peluk cium kudapat dari-

"Die?" aku terkejut, lebih tepatnya kecewa.

Sepertinya Die membaca perubahan di raut wajahku.

"Bukan Yoshiki. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Yoshiki."

Terus terang aku panik. Die tak pernah berwajah seseram ini. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana.

"This is for you my sweetheart." Die mengatakannya dengan nada sinis.

Tubuhku kaku. Aku hanya melihat mawar-mawar pink itu dengan pikran kosong.

"Kau tak mau menerimanya karena bukan dari Yoshiki?"

Tanganku gemetar ketika meraih buket mawar pink itu. Tiba-tiba saja Die memeluk dan mencium pipiku. Spontan aku mundur dan mendorongnya. Buket mawar pink itu jatuh ke lantai. Die terhuyung dan bersandar ke dinding. Seasat dia tertawa aneh lalu meninggalkanku.

"Sudah kuduga." Tandasnya ketus sebelum pergi.

Aku tak sempat bilang maaf. Aku tak tau saat itu dia melihatku bersama Yoshiki. Rupanya bunga mawar hanya bisa menahan sakit saat kumbang menyengat.

Aku melihatnya merokok di koridor studio. Dia melihatku lalu mematikan rokoknya. Kami berdua duduk dalam kesunyian setelah mengucap salam basa-basi. Ingin sekali kuucap maaf tapi aku cemas akan reaksi Die. Sekalipun aku mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang baik dan pemaaf, aku tetap saja diliputi ketakutan. Hingga segerombolan perempuan menghampiri. Sepertinya mereka para model yang ikut casting. Mereka menyapaku sekilas, lalu sibuk dengan Die. Peluk cium, canda tawa. Die yang supel dan ceria. Die yang selalu dikelilingi para wanita. Bahkan tak menolak ketika salah satu dari mereka mengajak Die makan siang.

Itu urusan Die, bukan urusanku. Aku meremas paper bag yang kugenggam. Isinya cookies yang kubuat dengan esens rose. Aku bentuk cookies itu seperti wajah Die dengan rambut merah tegaknya. Aku membuatnya semalaman sebagai permohonan maaf. Aku ingin menyerahkannya ketika pertama kali bertemu tadi. Namun sepertinya aku tidak harus merasa bersalah. Aku letakkan papaerbag di kursi begitu saja. Lalu kutinggalkan Die sendiri. Kuncup mawar kadang ada yang mati sebelum sempat bersemi, tragis.

Aku mengamati mawar-mawar merah di toko bunga langgananku. Kuncup, hampir mekar, mekar, sempurna. Merah darahnya yang membara mengingatkanku pada Die. Aku menghela nafas. Pelayan toko dengan cekatan memilih satu tangkai paling indah untukku. Aku menolaknya. Aku masih ingin melihat-lihat lagi. Aku perhatikan hanya kumbang yang terbang berputar-putar di sekitar bunga. Tak adakah kupu-kupu yang bersedia hinggap di bunga-bunga itu? Entah mengapa aku jadi tak berminat pada mawar merah itu. Mungkin aku tak usah membelinya kali ini.

"Untukmu, nona." Seorang pelayan memberiku setangkai bunga mawar pink.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menjauh.

"Tapi ini dari kekasih Anda. Katanya, Anda akan mengenalinya setelah melihat mawar ini."

Yoshiki kah? Tak mungkin. Dia masih di luar negeri. Mungkinkah… jantungku berdebar…

"Apa orang itu tinggi dan berambut merah?" aku memastikan.

Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Arigatou." Aku menerima mawar pink itu dengan perasaan aneh, lalu membungkuk dan segera pergi. Haruskah aku meneleponnya untuk bilang maaf sekaligus berterimakasih? Aku memandangi sebuah nama di LCD ponselku. Lalu teringat, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan wanita-wanitanya. Aku letakkan kembali ponselku ke kantong. Kupikir, mawar yang tumbuh di rumah kaca berbeda dengan mawar yang tumbuh liar di luar sana.

Aku terbangun karena sebuah email dari Yoshiki. Takjub sekali aku melihat gambar yang dikirimnya. Sebuah kebun mawar di suatu lembah di daratan Eropa sana. Ada bermacam jenis mawar tapi yang paling aku suka tentu saja- Bel apatoku berbunyi, mengalihkan perhatianku. Ada kiriman paket untukku, dari Eropa, dari Yoshiki. Dan aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam box itu : sebuket mawar pink! Mereka semua cantik, masih segar, dan luar biasa wangi! Aku segera menghubungi Yoshiki, nada sambungnya terdengar tetapi tak ada yang mengangkat. Tujuh kali aku mencoba hasilnya sama. Kuputuskan untuk menghubunginya nanti. Aku segera merawat mawar-mawar itu. Lalu dengan berat hati aku tinggalkan mereka. Ada latihan di studio hari ini. Ketika hendak keluar apato, aku membeku menatap Die yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu." Kata Die datar.

Aku tertegun. Kami saling menatap. Hingga dering ponselku memecah senyap. Die mendekatiku lalu meraih ponsel dari tanganku.

"Kau tak menjawabnya Shinchan? Jahat sekali, padahal dia sudah repot mengirimimu mawar pink jauh-jauh dari Eropa. Baiklah, biar aku bantu mengangkatnya." Die menekan tombol 'yes' lalu mengaktifkan speaker. Terdengar suara Yoshiki dalam nada terburu-buru. Aku hanya mendengar kata 'mawar', 'suka', dan 'aishiteru.' Tapi yang paling membekas di hatiku adalah senyum Die yang mengejek ketika menendang vas bunga mawar pink dari Yoshiki di meja di ruang tamuku. Tanpa merasa bersalah Die merengkuh lalu mencium bibirku.

"Ayo, kau tidak mau terlambat latihan kan?"

Aku tak sempat menyelamatkan mawar-mawar pink yang terserak di lantai bersama pecahan vas dan genangan air. Baru aku sadar, tajamnya duri mawar tak sebanding dengan sengatan kumbang beracun.

Satu, dua, tiga,… iseng aku menghitung mawar-mawar di toko bunga. Menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu Die yang sibuk memilih mawar. Membayangkan seandainya aku sekuntum bunga mawar, aku ingin ada seekor kupu-kupu yang membawaku pergi. Tanpa sadar aku menertawai kebodohanku angan-anganku sendiri. Kurasakan Die menggenggamkan sebuket mawar di jemariku.

"Mawar pink yang sangat disukai Shinchan."

Aku berusaha tersenyum, memaksa diriku bahagia. Sampai di apartemenku, aku tak tahan menyaksikan mawar-mawar pemberian Yoshiki berserakan mengenaskan di lantai.

"Biar aku yang bereskan, Shinchan ambil vas baru lagi untuk mawar yang ini."

"Tidak! Mawarnya-" aku menahan isakan, tak mau menangis.

"Shinchan! Jangan mendekat! Nanti kau terkena pecahan kaca!" Die membentakku.

Aku letakkan mawar-mawar pink pemberian Die ke sofa lalu cepat-cepat aku mengambili mawar-mawar pink dari Yoshiki. Die merebut mawar-mawar di tanganku.

"Yang ini sudah layu! Biar aku buang!" Die menarik kuat-kuat.

"Tidak! Jangan!" aku menggenggam erat-erat.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu yang baru." Die memaksa.

"Aku ingin yang ini." Aku mengibaskan tangan Die dan… Ya Tuhan! Darah mengalir dari telapak tangan Die yang tertancap pecahan kaca! Kadang aku heran, mengapa mawar mempunyai duri kalau akhirnya menyakiti.

Pagi ini dia tidak hadir saat latihan. Dia berbohong. Katanya tangannya terluka saat jatuh di kamar mandi. Hatiku diliputi rasa bersalah. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke apatonya usai latihan. Seorang wanita membukakan pintu untukku. Aku seharusnya sudah menduganya. Begitu tau aku yang datang, Die ke depan menyambutku. Die menyuruhku duduk. Lalu ia membicarakan sesuatu dengan berbisik pada wanita itu yang dengan segera menginggalkan apato Die.

"Kau tak perlu menyuruhnya pergi, aku hanya mampir sebentar." Kataku sambil menaruh sekantong buah anggur dan pir di meja.

"Kau tak mau menemaniku lebih lama? Aku berharap kau bisa tinggal sebentar, atau menginap."

"Aku tak mau mengganggumu. Bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan wanita tadi?"

"Kau cemburu?" Die tersenyum jahil.

Aku langsung berdiri. "Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Tunggu!" Die meraih tanganku. "Kau jauh-jauh ke sini tidak untuk bertengkar bukan?"

Aku menghela nafas. Die memelukku. Meski enggan, aku balas memeluknya. Aku melirik tangannya yang terluka, rasa bersalah itu menyerang. Aku memeluk Die semakin erat. Dalam hatiku aku minta maaf pada Die, meski tau Die terluka tapi aku tak bisa menyingkirkan Yoshiki dalam hatiku begitu saja. Die mencium bibirku. Aku balas menciumnya. Tapi aku kewalahan menghadapinya. Aku melepas ciumanku dan terengah-engah. Die mencium leherku. Aku meremas punggungnya. Entah sejak kapan aku terbaring di ranjang Die tanpa busana dengan Die di atas tubuhku. Kejamnya, mawar itu semakin digenggam, durinya menancap semakin dalam.

Die masih kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya. Aku tau dia kesal karena tak bisa bermain gitar. Sebisa mungkin aku memperlakukannya dengan baik. Seperti saat ini, ketika dia bilang ingin makan masakanku. Ditambah satu permintaan, cookies yang sama dengan yang kubuat dulu. Tak apa, aku tidak repot sama sekali. Asalkan bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahku. Aku tinggal menyiapkan meja makan ketika kudengar dia menerima telepon di depan televisi yang menyala. Aku tebak, itu dari seorang wanita. Aku mendengus jengkel. Ingin sekali kulempari dia dengan mug yang kupegang. Aku melihat Die dan bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya bagaimana posisiku di hatinya. Aku mengamati Die yang masih asik dengan telepon. Dia minum softdrink sambil bicara. Bodohnya dia pakai tangan kiri untuk pegang ponsel dan tangan kanan yang sakit untuk minum. Softdrink tumpah di bajunya. Dia segera permisi pada perempuan di telepon lalu melepas bajunya yang basah.

"Shinchan, dimana bajuku kau simpan?"

"Ambil sendiri di bufet di kamar." Jawabku yang masih sibuk dengan piring dan gelas.

Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa! Bergegas kususul Die, berharap dia belum ke kamarku. Tapi sudah terlambat. Die mengangkat vas bunga mawar pink yang tadinya kuletakkan di atas bufet. Die membaca kartu ucapan di vas itu.

"Mawar selembut Shinya ~ Yoshiki."

Aku menunggu dan bersiap mendengar suara pecahan vas bunga. Tapi Die hanya tertawa. Lalu ia bawa vas bunga itu. Aku takut Die akan membuang mawar pemberian Yoshiki. Tapi ternyata Die mengganti vas dengan mawar pink pemberiannya di meja makan dengan vas tadi. Antara lega dan takut, aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Die mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi dengan mawarnya yang berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Makan malamlah dengan bayangan Yoshiki."

Dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Duri mawar bisa patah tapi racun kumbang terus menyengat dengan rasa sakit berkali lipat.

Aku dan Die tidak saling bicara selain sebatas mengucap salam saja. Kadang-kadang Yoshiki mengirimiku buket bunga mawar pink. Kadang-kadang aku membeli setangkai mawar merah di toko bunga. Kdang-kadang aku melihat Die yang bergonta-ganti wanita. Kadang-kadang aku melihat Die sendirian saja. Aku seperti bunga mawar di rumah kaca. Sedangkan Die adalah kumbang yang terbang dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lainnya. Dan Yoshiki adalah kupu-kupu yang aku ingin terbang bersamanya. Namun aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menunggu saja. Memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi setelah ini. Mengkhayalkan seandainya…

Hatiku bergejolak ketika melihat Die di depan pintu apatoku. Apa yang dia lakukan di pagi buta begini di apatoku?

"Shin~~~chan~~~ hix… I~~~ miss~~~ ya~~~" Die berusaha bangkit tapi tak bisa. Aku menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung. Samar tercium bau minuman keras dan parfum wangi. Ingin sekali aku tendang dia lalu meneriakinya untuk pergi ke wanita-wanita yang biasa bersamanya. Tapi aku tak tega. Aku seret tubuh bongsornya ke sofa dan kubiarkan dia tidur pulas di sana. Sekalipun mawar punya banyak duri, mawar tetaplah mawar dengan kelopaknya yang elok dan memikat.

Die terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya. Butuh waktu baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempatku. Dia bingung lalu aku jelaskan yang terjadi. Aku suruh dia mandi sementara aku menyiapkan baju gantinya. Dia punya beberapa stel baju yang sengaja dia tinggalkan di apatoku. Lalu kusiapkan makan siang untuknya. Walau heran pada diriku sendiri, aku tetap memperhatikan Die. Seolah-olah tak pernah ada pertengkaran di antara kami.

"Shin~~~chan~~~" Die memelukku.

Aku menghindar. "Cepat makan, setelah itu kuantar kau pulang."

Die meraih apel di meja lalu menggigitnya. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini beberapa hari."

Orang ini maunya apa sih? Apa dia tidak berpikir? Tinggal terpisah saja kami sering bertengkar, apalagi kalau berada di bawah satu atap? Aku tidak mau makan ati.

"Ponselmu bunyi terus sejak tadi." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku antar kau pulang, pasti banyak perempuan-perempuan yang mencarimu. Kasihan mereka."

Aku siap berdiri tapi Die menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Benar kau kasihan pada mereka? Benar tak apa-apa aku bersama mereka?"

Aku tidak mau menatap Die. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup. "Aku harus apa Die? Sekalipun aku benci melihatmu bersama mereka, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku sadar Die, aku hanya satu di antara bunga-bunga yang terangkai dalam buket hidupmu."

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu!" Die mengguncang tubuhku.

"Memang. Tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Kau yang lebih dulu menduakanku!"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu mengapa masih saja kau menerima mawar dari Yoshiki? Kau selalu ribut kalau aku yang memberimu sebuket penuh! Tapi kau tak pernah protes saat Yoshiki memenuhi kamarmu dengan berbuket-buket mawar pink!"

"Yoshiki hanya sekedar memberikannya untukku!"

"Oh! Ya! Selembut mawar! Itu yang namanya sekedar memberi?"

"Tapi kau tau tidak mengapa warnanya pink? Karena itu mengingatkannya pada Hide! Yoshiki hanya suka membeli tapi tak sanggup lama-lama melihatnya. Karena itu ketika tau aku suka mawar, dia memberikannya padaku. Dan kau tak pernah bertanya mengapa aku hanya membeli setangkai mawar merah bukan?"

Die melepas cengkeramannya dan menatapku nanar. Dia meraba rambutnya sendiri.

"Ya, karena warna merah darahnya mirip dengan rambutmu. Karena warna merah darahnya selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu."

Die membelai rambutku lalu mencium bibirku dengan sangat pelan dan lembut. Aku membalas ciuman Die. Lalu ciumannya berubah menjadi cepat dan liar seolah menyedotku ke angkasa tanpa batas. Anehnya, walau tau akan layu, mawar tak berdaya saat kumbang menghisap sari madunya.

"Shin~~hh~hh~~… I'm~~hh~~~hhh~~~ cum~~~~ hhh~~~ hh~~~ ah~~~"

Die mengenai spotku. Kami sama-sama terhenti selama setengah detik lalu mulai bernafas lagi meski tersengal-sengal. Die membelaiku, mengecup bibirku, lalu tertidur pulas. Aku menggeser tubuhnya sambil berjengit. Lupa kalau dia masih ada di dalamku. Aku segera mengeluarkannya. Masih terasa sakit badan ini tapi aku ingin segera mandi. Aku merasa kotor. Melayani Die. Haaahh… Di dalam kamar mandi aku termangu. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Meski tau Die punya banyak kekasih tapi mengapo aku masih saja melakukan dengannya? Aku bentur-benturkan kepalaku ke dinding lalu kumatikan showernya. Kudengar ponselku berbunyi, dari nadanya aku tau itu dari Yoshiki. Aku lilit tubuhku dengan handuk lalu segera mengangkat telepon.

"Hai, sweety. Kau di rumah tidak?"

Aku menjawab ragu. "Y-ya, ada apa?"

Kudengar Yoshiki tertawa di ujung sana. "Good, open the door."

Ya Tuhan! Jantungku berdebar kencang. Kudengar bel apatoku berbunyi. Dia benar-benar serius! Aku segera berlari dan mengintip. Hanya tampak sebuket mawar pink. Aku lega. Aku buka pintu tanpa melepas rantai pengaman. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yoshiki-san." Aku menjulurkan tanganku melalui celah pintu. "Anda bisa memberikan buketnya, tuan."

Mendadak seraut wajah tampan muncul dari balik buket. "Kau tidak mengijinkanku masuk?"

Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Jantungku nyaris melompat keluar demi melihat yoshiki berdiri tepat di depan pintu apatoku! Aku bingung! Aku senang tapi aku kaget tapi aku- Aku hanya pakai handuk! Dan yang terburuk Die ada di kamarku! Telanjang! Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Panik dan heboh bukan sifatku. Aku harus tetap tenang. Tapi ini Yoshiki! Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian di luar apato. Terpaksa aku mengambil resiko.

"Maafkan penampilan saya." Aku membuka pintu, membungkuk sambil merapatkan handuk.

"Hahaha~~ jadi karena ini kau tidak mau membuka pintu?" Yoshiki mengangkat daguku lalu mencium bibirku ringan. "Bagiku kau selalu terlihat cantik Shinchan."

Pipiku memerah kurasa. Aku bilang terima kasih dan mempersilakannya duduk. Aku permisi, beralasan menaruh bunga di vas dan ganti baju.

"Aku pikir kau sengaja berpenampilan begitu untuk menyambutku."

Aku hanya tersenyum malu. Yoshiki membelai rambutku, mencium pipiku dan memelukku erat. Dalam hatiku berdoa agar Die tidur nyenyak dan lama. Atau Yoshiki mengajakku keluar. Aku perhatikan mawar bergoyang saat angin kencang menerpa.

Aku lega sekali Die tidak terusik tidurnya saat aku ganti baju. Aku juga lega saat Yoshiki sibuk melihat-lihat koleksi CDku di rak. Segera aku letakkan sebuket mawar pink di vas. Sekarang aku bingung dimana harus kutaruh vas bunga itu. Tak ada tempat yang luput dari pengamatan Die. Apalagi dengan wangi bunga yang semerbak ini. Untuk sementara aku taruh vasnya di meja ruang tamu. Aku perhatikan sekeliling, tak ada barang Die yang terlihat. Aku bernafas lega. Sampai aku meliaht sepatu berlumpur Die di rak! Semoga Yoshiki tak menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana di Jerman?" aku mencoba membuka topik.

Yoshiki duduk di sebelahku. "Bagus, aku sudah mengurus kepastian Dir en Grey manggung di sana."

"Pasti akan menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum.

Yoshiki mengambil setangkai mawar pink lalu menyentuhkannya di wajahku.

"Selembut Shinya." Ujarnya.

Aku menunduk malu. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana. Aku harus membawa Yoshiki pergi dari sini sebelum-

"Apa itu Shinchan?"

Deg! Jantungku berdentam. Terlebih ketika Yoshiki mendekati rak sepatu. Aku buru-buru menyusulnya tapi-

"Sudah layu. Kau tak membuangnya?"

Aku menghela nafas saat Yoshiki mengambil setangkai mawar merah dari vas kecil di atas rak.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa."

"Mana yang kau suka?" Yoshiki membandingkan kedua jenis mawar itu. Mawar pink dan mawar merah.

"dua-duanya indah, dua-duanya kusuka."

"Kalau harus memilih salah satu?" Yoshiki meletakkan kedua mawar itu di meja.

Aku menatap Yoshiki selembut mungkin. Aku tak tau apa ada maksud tertentu dari pertanyaannya itu. Aku menembus kedalaman mata Yoshiki. Ada satu ketegasan di sana. Aku sungguh-sungguh bingung tapi aku harus menjawabnya.

"Selembut Shinya." Gumamku.

Yoshiki tersenyum. Dia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Lalu ia mencium bibirku. Kali ini lebih dalam dan bergairah. Membuatku melayang dan terlena. Tapi aku harus membawa Yoshiki keluar dari apato. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Die lakukan kalau dia tau Yoshiki ada di sini." Aku melepas ciuman dan menunduk. Yoshiki kecewa.

"Ehm, sebenarnya, aku ingin keluar, makan malam."

Yoshiki tersenyum. "Tentu, aku ke sini memang untuk mengajakmu makan malam."

Aku tersenyum senang. Lebih tepatnya bersorak kegirangan dalam hati karena bisa keluar dari apatoku. Dengan begitu Yoshiki tak akan tau adanya Die di dalam sana. Aku bergelayut di lengan Yoshiki yang menggenggam jemariku erat. Satu kelopak mawar lepas dihempas angin, mengejar kupu-kupu.

Hati-hati kubuka pintu apatoku, suasananya sama seperti sebelum kutinggalkan. Aku masuk diikuti Yoshiki. Mawarnya masih ada di meja. Aku masuk kamar, berdalih ganti baju, sementara Yoshiki duduk di ruang tamu. Die sudah tidak ada di kamar. Aku disergap panik. Cepat-cepat aku ganti baju dan menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh apato. Aku yakin Die tak ada, mungkin sudah pulang. Perhatikan rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk, sepatunya tidak ada. Tak ada memo apapun yang ditinggalkan Die. Haruskah aku meneleponnya? Aku melirik Yoshiki yang sibuk dengan televisi. Segera aku ke balkon, berusaha menghubungi Die. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku menyerah, aku menyusul Yosshiki yang duduk bermalas-malasan di depan televisi. Yoshiki menoleh ketika aku duduk di sampingnya. Matanya mengamatiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Aku hanya menatap lugu ke matanya.

"Cantik sekali. Secantik bunga mawar."

Aku tersenyum. Aku pasrah saja saat Yoshiki membelai pipi, leher, hingga tanganku.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu memakai lingerie." Bisiknya di telingaku, membuatku bergetar dan berdebar.

Yoshiki menciumku lembut lalu dia menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibirku. Kami berciuman penuh gairah dan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Segala yang ada pada Yoshiki begitu manis. Sentuhannya yang lembut dan desah suaranya yang indah. Begitu melenakan dan memabukkan. Yoshiki membaringkan tubuhku ke lantai. Dia berada di atasku. Memperlakukanku bak pengantin di malam pertamanya. Jemarinya menyentuh tiap sisi tubuhku. Apakah aku menginginkannya? Ya, sangat. Siapa yang tak mau berada di pelukan pujaannya? Kau tahu, bercumbu dengan Yoshiki, bagai sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi seorang Shinya. Aku tak mau mimpi ini berakhir. Itulah sebabnya ketika Yoshiki berhenti tepat di pahaku, aku dilanda kegelisahan. Yoshiki memelukku dan memejamkan matanya.

"I cannot, Shinchan. I can't." bisiknya. Suaranya bergetar.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Hide?"

Dia mengangguk gamang. Aku tersenyum meski hatiku tersayat.

"Gomennasai." Yoshiki mencium bibirku lembut.

Aku membelai punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan dia. Agar dia percaya bahwa, aku tak apa-apa. We're doing wet kiss once again. Then we looked into each other's eyes. Ingin sekali kuobati luka hati orang ini. Namun, entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa, hati Yoshiki bukanlah satu tempat yang bisa aku singgahi.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Hide." Kataku pada Yoshiki.

Dan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirku membuatku teringat kata-kata Die tempo hari, 'Aku tak akan pernah jadi Yoshiki." Membuatku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri. Sungguh lucu permainan ini. Tapi aku tak bisa tertawa. Terutama ketika kulihat Die menatapku murka dari balik punggung Yoshiki. Sejauh apapun angin menerbangkan kelopak mawar, tak dapat mengejar bayangan kupu-kupu.

Aku duduk menekuk lutut di ujung sofa. Yoshiki sudah pergi, kembali ke LA. Sedangkan Die masih di sini, di ujung sofa yang lain. Dia menyalakan lighter, membakar mawar pink pemberian Yoshiki satu per satu. Perasaan ngeri menyelimutiku pelan-pelan. Bertanya-tanya, mengapa Die tidak berteriak-teriak dan membanting perabotanku? Akan lebih melegakan kalau dia mengamuk seperti itu. Namun membuatku ketakutan bila Die hanya diam saja. Aku menghapus air mataku yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Tak ada yang terjadi di antara kami." Kataku, memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tidak tanya." Jawab Die dingin.

"Sungguh." Aku berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak mau dengar." Die ketus.

Die selesai membakar mawar-mawar itu lalu membantingnya. Suara pecahan vas bunga menggema di penjuru ruangan. Aku terkesiap kaget. Die meraih ponselnya, berdiri, menuju pintu. "Kaoru? Listen my man, aku dan Shinya ijin tiga hari. Plis, beri kami ijin. Ya, ada sesuatu yang penting. Hah? Apa? Ya, oh… itu… aku harus mengantar Shinya ke rumah orangtuanya. Hahahah~~ Kamu ini! Gimana? Ya, selama tiga hari itu kami nggak bisa diganggu. Ah, hahaha! Kamu tau saja. Yo, thx. You're the best."

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam demi mendengar pembicaraan Die. Kupeluk tubuhku erat-erat. Gemetar aku membayangkan apa maksud dari semua ini. Die memberiku setangkai mawar merah. Dia memaksakan senyumnya.

"Untukmu, tadi aku keluar sengaja beli mawar merah untukmu."

Aku menerima mawar itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Arigatou."

"Kau tidak menaruhnya dalam vas? Beri air biar tidak layu."

Aku mengangguk. Aku beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar. Kuambil vas kecil dari atas bufet. Lalu aku ke dapur, dari kran kualirkan air ke dalam vas. Mawarnya basah dan terlihat segar. Aku mencium mawar itu, meresapi harumnya yang semerbak. Sejujurnya aku takut. Aku kembali ke kamar, menaruh vas itu ke tempatnya semula. Kulihat Die sudah tiduran di ranjangku. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan lengan.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku tak suka baumu."

Aku menurut. Meski tengah malam begini hawanya sangat dingin, aku mandi. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain melakukan apa yang dikatakan Die? Sebisa mungkin aku tak membuatnya marah lebih dari ini. Aku duduk di ujung ranjang dan mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Die memelukku dari belakang. Aku berusaha rileks. Kulit Die yang panas bersentuhan dengan kulitku yang dingin. Dia mencium tengkukku, lalu mengecup leherku,, dan meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Kemudian dia memutar tubuhku, membuat kami berhadapan satu sama lain. Die mencium bibirku. Lidah kami bermain. Membuat darah kami bergejolak. Membuat nafas kami terengah-engah. Sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa Die mengikat kedua pergelangan tanganku di ujung ranjang. Firasat buruk yang sedari tadi kurasakan makin menguat.

"Die, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Die menekan tubuhku ke bantal. Aku menendangnya. Die menangkap lututku.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkan pengkhianatanmu?" Die menjambak rambutku.

"Akh!" aku tersentak.

"Sudah kubilang. Tak ada yang terjadi. Dia tidak lakukan itu padaku." Aku tahan suaraku untuk tidak histeris, aku harus berusaha tenang, agar amarah Die reda.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku benci sekali wajahmu yang sok inosen itu!"

"Die, kumohon~ Jangan begini…" aku merintih.

"Cih! Dengar ini Shinchan!" Die memegang daguku. "Aku akan membuatmu terus mengingat hukuman ini."

"TIDAK!" aku menjauhkan tubuhku walau percuma.

Die membuka kedua kakiku. Dia mengikat masing-masing pergelangan kakiku ke ujung ranjang yang berlainan. Aku sudah tak bisa melawan. Memaki pun aku tak bisa. Die membungkam mulutku. Perlahan sekali dia menggodaku. Dari satu bagian tubuh, ke bagian tubuh yang lain. Dia sangat tau titik-titik yang sensitif. Dia mempermainkan aku. Membuatku mendesah dan melenguh. Dia meremas-remasku. Aku jadi gila karenanya.

"Katakan Shinchan sayang, do you want to come?"

"Ngghh~~ mmmhhh~~~"

Aku tak mampu berpikir, aku tak mampu menjawab. Diriku hanya terfokus pada tangan Die yang menyiksaku tanpa ampun.

"Oh, aku lupa, kau tidak bisa bicara. Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai, tidak, hahaha…"

Dasar sinting! Aku masih berusaha meronta, meski aku paham betul percuma kulakukan. Die seperti kerasukan setan. Dia benar-benar gila. Die tertawa sinis melihat perlwananku yang sia-sia.

"you know Shinchan, looking at your body in this kind of view, it's really turn me on. And I can't hold it anymore."

Die menggosok-gosokkan dirinya padaku. Ya Tuhan! Tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak membasahiku. Aku menjerit-jerit, kesakitan luar biasa saat Die memasukiku. Namun suaraku teredam kain yang membungkam mulutku. Air mataku terus berlinang. Die memuaskan dirinya semau dia. Desahku, lenguhku, sakitku, tak dihiraukannya. Dia terus melakukannya sambil meremas-remasku. Kepalaku kosong. Semuanya terasa berputar. Membuatku gila.

And when I nearly feel the climax, he suddenly stopped. Die membuka penutup mulutku. Aku terengah-engah. Die merenggut daguku, mencium bibirku, dan tertawa aneh.

"I want you to say it, say it like, 'ohh, die, please, let me come.'"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak sudi melihatnya. Aku tak sudi menurutinya.

Die menyeringai. "Fine. Kalau tidak mau bicara ya sudah. It's more fun this way."

"Stop. Please. Stop."

"Tak semudah itu."

Die membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya dan memulai lagi menjamahi tiap inci tubuhku. Selama tiga hari dia memperkosaku. Tak bisa kulawan. Tak mampu ku lupakan. Kumbang menghisap sari madu bunga mawar. Mawar layu.

Tau tidak bahasa bunga mawar? Passion. Gairah. Mungkin begitu. Aku termangu di dalam kamarku. Menatap setangkai bunga mawar merah kering di atas bufet. Bertanya-tanya pada diriku. Apakah mawar layu masih melambangkan gairah? Ataukah, hanya ketika mekar sempurna mawar itu dianggap perlambang gairah? Setelah layu, kering, dan mati tak lebih dari sekedar bangkai. Tak dicintai, ditinggalkan, dan dilupakan. Tak ada gairah hidup, tak merasa gairah cinta.

Aku pikir. Segalanya sungguh sederhana, mengikuti hukum alam. Mawar tumbuh, bertunas, kuncup, mekar, dan layu. Memang tak bisa dihindari. Ketentuan itu sudah pasti, tak dapat ditentang. Mungkinkah perasaan cinta juga demikian? Aku masih mencari jawabnya. Kalau tak ingin melihat mawar layu, ganti saja dengan mawar imitasi. Lebih tahan lama, sama indah, dan tak perlu merawatnya. Namun aku tak yakin perasaan cinta juga bisa diimitasi, atau dicari tiruannya.

Bagaimana hidupku tanpa dirimu dan dirinya? Aku memandangi poster Yoshiki dan Die bergantian.

Aku menunjuk poster Die, "Cintamu membunuhku."

Aku menunjuk poster Yoshiki, "Cintaku membunuhku."

Kupeluk tubuhku yang bergetar. Aku tak ingin merasa sakit lagi. Aku tak ingin menyakiti. Aku tak mau disakiti. Aku tak ingin melukai. Aku tak mau dilukai. Lebih baik aku tinggalkan semua.

Aku bangkit, mengumpulkan semua mawar yang masih tersisa di apartemenku. Mawar pink. Mawar merah. Semua mawar kusingkirkan dari apartemenku. Ingin kuhirup udara bebas tanpa wangi mawar.

Kupandangi langit sore yang membiru. Duduk di taman. Sendirian. Sama seperti kehidupanku dulu. Indahnya saat itu dimana aku tak peduli soal mawar, dimana aku tak mengerti soal perasaan. Memandangi Miyu yang berlari-lari lincah di rerumputan. Hanya aku dan Miyu, anjingku tersayang.

"Maaf, apakah Anda, Terachi Shinya-san? Dir en Grey?"

Aku menoleh pada suara yang menyapaku. Seorang cowok dengan pakaian kasualnya. Tersenyum manis padaku. Aku mengangguk, balas tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menyukai permainan drummu. Boleh minta tanda tangan?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Orang itu tampak senang sekali. Dia melepas kaos lalu menyodorkan spidol permanen. "Tolong tanda tangan di sini." Dia menunjuk dada kanannya. Aku benar-benar terkejut namun aku hanya tertawa. Orang ini nekat juga. Dia tampak gembira sekali saat kupenuhi permintaannya.

"Kenzi desu. Arigatou Gozaimashita." Dia memperkenalkan diri, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. "Mohon diterima."

Aku terpana menatap setangkai mawar kuning di genggaman tangan Kenzi. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Satu mawar mati, seribu mawar bersemi.

~owari~

Rokka : NGGAK NERIMA PROTES! *digeplak Die* XD

Die : *ngeluarin tanduk+taring+napas api = naga? XDD* LO BENERAN BOCAH BIADAB! OKELAH GUE BISA ESEK AMA SHINCHAN! GUE SANGAT-SANGAT KELEWAT SENENG ELO AKHIRNYA BIKIN GUE AMA SHINCHAN ANU! TAPI NGAPA ELO BIKIN SHINCHAN AMA YOSHIKI JUGAG? LO MOW BUNUH GUWEH? YANG ADA GUWEH BUNUH ELO!

Rokka : *sembunyi dibalik Shinmum* hehe, abisnya~~~

Die : TERUS NGUWAPAIN ELO NONGOLIN SI BOCAH KUNYUK ITUH SAGALA! *tunjuk Kenzi pake tombak, murka level akut, berapi-api*

Kaoru : sabar, Die, sabar, tenang, nyebut… biar gimana, rokka pan anak elo. Kalem ma men, kalem~~ *guyur air es ke Die*

Die : KAGAK BISA KAORU! BIAR NI BOCAH ANAK SULUNG GUWEH, GUWEH KAGAK TERIMA! BALIKIN SHINCHAN KE GUWEH! *ngamuk sambil andukan*

Toshiya : nih, Shinchan~ *sodorin shinya*

Shinya : *natap tajem ke Die* lo sentuh, lo mampus *trauma*

Rokka : hihi~ *nyengir kuda Die, polos*

Die : *ngacungin gobang* gue sembelih lo!

Rokka : silakan *nyodorin leher Kyo*

Kyo : kok guweh? *meronta, sembunyi di belakang Yoshiki*

Yoshiki : tenang sodara-sodara, omo opo to iki? *melintir kumis ala Pak Raden*

Kaoru : biasa, tengkaran ayah anak, masalahnya, was-wes-wos~~ *laporan*

Yoshiki : oh gituh~ gini aja rokka, sini… bang Yosh, eh opa mau kasi saran, rokka pastiin aja ending fanfic di atas gimana, biar Die nggak ngamuk lagi.

Rokka : anoo… itu… *kaitin telunjuk kanan kiri*

Die : *keluarin sharingan* kalo shinchan nggak ama gue, elo kagak lahir!

Shinya : *keluarin miyu* brani jawab, cakar miyu bicara

Miyu : GUK! XD

Kenzi : *keluarin feromon* gue! Gue! Gue! Lengan Bang Ka buat elo!

Kaoru&Toshiya : *mrasa nggak ada kepentingan, bikin kesibukan sendiri* mmhh, more~~ ah~~

XDD wedew~~ dasar pasangan mesum!

Yoshiki : *keluarin tongkat*

Rokka : hah? Buat apa tongkat?

Yoshiki : encok opa kambuh

GUSRAK! XDD

Die+Kenzi : JADI?

Rokka : err, jawabannya… setelah pesan tukang pijit buat opa berikut ini, hehe *kabur*

XDD

**Finished 14/10/2010 **

**Last edited 29/10/2010**

8


End file.
